Act Drabbles E, E, n E Characters In Parodising Amusement
by Roselleoffthewallflower
Summary: An explanation of something new from a interactive well-behaved author to a new collection of drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is just an idea I had and I would just like to share it with you all to tell you it will be coming soon. If you'd like to have some part in this just write me information from a play, a movie-scene, an episode, a book, a piece of history, Robot Chicken, your or your friend's situation, or something you've made up yourself and describe it. I'll write it as long as it's kept teen or the sexual content is low and the rest is for a funny reason or is simply something I can funk up. Yeah, definitely tell me a bar story in which something went so wrong, real or not.


	2. First Act Drabble

**Hey everyone! You're all hopefully in luck! Another chapter of Dork Control is hear and as you can figure out, to read. sorry if gets into nothing. it does get rid of his parents, though. Btw: Spoiler, I'll be adding an attractive baddy and bullies who definitely won't like it if Edd is gay. If you wwat conflict and a frighteningflashback that brings out inconspicuous evidence of Kevin's feelings that go unseen by Edd tell me.**

Hearing the redhead's anger-filled tone Edd's eyes wide with a bit of dread before he settled down after his reacknowlegement of the presence of the other teen's mother. All the while the mentioned redhead's steps were charged forward while the remembrance of the Ed's and their scams took up space in his mind.

"Dork," Kevin yelled, "What are you doing," he asked loudly, not caring about the fact that his parents were in the room nor about the fact that he probably now seemed to lack in being a docile person towards others when they weren't around.

Though Kevin partially doubted that the Ed's, especially Double D, would go so far as to try and weasel money out of any parent in the area he still believed that it was plausible for Eddy to grasp the idea that parents who had money to spend might end up being kind enough to hand over a few dollars to one of them. He also knew that even Eddy could figure out that the best idea for that sort of plan was to use someone such as his smarter friend who held a better manner, set of to be more accurate, and the one who was much more likely to appeal to any parent.

The real reason he was really questioning, though, was that it seemed as though it would be rather difficult to convince Edd to attempt to con a parent. Especially if he had to lie. Was there really any way that Eddy could've talked the intellectual into what is an obvious disagreement for himself?

"I.. I, um... I just," Edd nervously stammered the start of his explanation for his current actions as he realized that it mostly wasn't best to try and tell a likely skeptical Kevin of how he was in his home for the helpful reason of assisting his parents in being someone there to watch the redhead during their leave. He also realized that an irritable Kevin was the exact person to overreact to bad news if even the information spoken to him did happen to be believed.

"Uh huh, yeah, you thought you could come over here and what," Kevin asked with a raised tone, inwardly shaking his head at Edd's hold on his mother's credit card, "Convince her that you're so smart that it's worth even paying for? I thought you were better than this, _dork_ ," he said, the sound of the belittling name coming out containing the sense of distaste he was understanding, "Who knew _Eddy_ could convince you to do that. What? Is this his idea of a Christmas present? It means so much to him that you just couldn't stop yourself from it? S'at it?"

"Excuse me," Edd asked a bit shrilly, "I'd _never_ _."

"That's enough," Fred's shouted, sudden cutting off the ravenette. Kevin spun his neck around after the large man had slapped his hand against the end table and stared at his dad who's eyes held anger, "He's not here for that, for any of that," he said while Deborah lit a cigarette, her head shaking. After she took and released a puff of smoke her head continued to shake back of forth and she silently let out a groan in irritation, "He's here to watch you while we're gone."

Kevin's mouth drooped in astonishment, "What!?"

"You heard what I said," Fred stated firmly, "So, don't even try to argue it, you know you can't be trusted with the freedom of your control of the house anyway. You've had too many chances and bombed those every time, boy."

"Mom," the redhead yelled out, an action used to implore help from the brunette.

"We're not discussing this, Kevin," Deborah turned her head in his direction and replied, "Fred's right, there are just too many broken promises on your part against you for us to have anything evaluate."

"You're just talking like the dork," Kevin sighed out with a bit of disbelief, his parents had never turned his advances to him getting his way like this. Not so easily or quickly, either. It was often that his parents had been willing enough to try and allow him to talk the idea over.

"That is because I explained to Eddward that we had been thinking of having a sitter watch you because of how many times we've listened to you to only wind up with you causing trouble all over again. He explained to me how it wasn't a good idea to take another risk to only have a situation of problems in the end."

"Oh my god," he breathed out as he lowered his head into his palm, aware of the extent of the situation, "He's going to be here five whole mo _nths_?"

"Actually, six," his mother replied.

Kevin's eyes widened in surprise and he raised his head before looking his mom in the eyes again, "You said it'd be five."

"Yeah," Fred confirmed before he began telling his son of how they had been judgemental of the realization that maybe asking such a young caretaker to have to be staying over at their home for such a long time and lead themselves to ask Edd for his parents number. Edd had had no problem with it, completely understanding their situation and problems and released the number. Fred went on to explain that when they spoke to the Vincent's they said they'd be going to Italy after the mother of the two curiously inquired the whereabouts of their vacation and afterwards insisted she send over extra money, delighted to hear of a romantic vacation for the two that was soon to be taking place.

"Did you have to give him the credit card, though," Kevin asked, frustration emitting from his mouth.

Edd cleared his throat before he spoke, "I'm sure she did considering the fact that every other time either of the two of your parents have trusted your word which lead themselves in the direction of allowing you to spend it so freely you've only broken your trust and practically burned away that money which they gave you on materials relating to your bad decisions and not only went against the rules of your parents which is my bet that you dishonestly agreed to, but you added trouble to fall into your little self-dug whole as well."

As soon as his mother's nodding became an additional part of his bothersome letdown of a situation the redhead glared Edd straight in the eyes for everything brought onto him that he had caused. The battle was lost and now the only thing he could hope for was to go into his room after the goodbyes were sounded and heard and absorb music into his head to get things he'd never wanted to face from his mind.


End file.
